


Cuddling

by Shugo_Ookami



Category: Free!
Genre: Cuddles, Cuddling, Fluff, M/M, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-20
Updated: 2014-08-20
Packaged: 2018-02-13 22:40:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2167860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shugo_Ookami/pseuds/Shugo_Ookami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Makoto deals with the other two trying to get more of him when cuddling in his bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cuddling

**Author's Note:**

> 100centaurstesticles said:  
> lmao im trash bout polygamous rinmakoharu nsfw where both rin and haru are tryna make mako feel the greatest. if you dont do nsfw thats fine, you can do cuddle fights or smth uou <3  
> [Find Me On Tumblr!](http://drabblesallday.tumblr.com/)

Makoto let out a sigh, staring up at the ceiling as he lay on top of his bed with two others. One on each side of him. Who were glaring at each other and he could FEEL them glaring at each other. All he wanted to do after a long day of school and practice was to go home and relax but somewhere along the way he got roped into bringing Rin and Haru home with him. He really needed to learn to say no to those two but he had a hard time saying no to them especially when they both ganged up on him at the same time. There really wasn’t much to do when they got to his place even with his entire family gone for once and he was exhausted on top of it all and all he really wanted to do was collapse on his bed and go to bed for the night so he had suggested something he normally wouldn’t. Cuddling. All three of them on his bed. It wasn’t like this was the first time the three of them had done something like this but after everything that had happened, it was a little more than just tense at the moment.

“Haru move your arm it’s in my way.” Rin grumbled, shifting slightly to try and push the other’s arm down lower so he could set his arm around Makoto’s waist better so his wasn’t falling asleep. But of course, Haru was being difficult and wasn’t going to do as told. “Tch”

“Come on you guys. Calm down. Let’s just relax here for a bit. Please?” Makoto finally spoke up in hopes of getting rid of some of the tension. “Haru,” He murmured, looking towards the dark hair male who looked up at him instantly. “Can you move your arm please? You are kind of…hogging me.” There was only a small ‘humph’ from Haru before he felt the other’s arm shift down a bit lower only to be replaced with Rin’s arm right in that particular spot. He was starting to regret having ever offered up this option for the three of them. He knew it would only end up with the two of them fighting but he loved them both and wanted nothing more than to just lay down and cuddle up with the two of them at the same time. They didn’t get to do something like this very often considering Rin had a curfew he had to follow at his school. He was able to get his arms around the two of them comfortably at least despite the two of them practically wrestling each other over him. He was so wrapped up in his thoughts and didn’t even realize that Haru had fallen asleep with his head on Makoto’s shoulder. Blinking in surprise as he heard a small snore coming from the quiet male. “Wha-“

“He fell asleep.” Rin said, looking at Makoto with a roll of his eyes. “He’s been sleeping for almost ten minutes now. You were wrapped up in your thoughts you didn’t even realize it. What a great boyfriend you are.” There was no bite behind his words at all but he was still teasing the larger male. It worked, a small blush formed on Makoto’s face pretty quickly. “Now you’re embarrassed about it?” Rin grinned at the other widely.

“N-No.” Makoto said quickly, pouting slightly. He moved his hand that was on Rin’s hip up so it was stroking the other’s hair gently. “You go to sleep as well then.” He grumbled, staring up at the ceiling some more. There was a small chuckle from the other male before he felt a facebeing nuzzled into his side. He sighed in relief as he felt Rin start to fall asleep, his breathing even out slowly. He continued to stroke the red head’s hair. He felt both of them shifting around again, both of them trying to get the other out of their way so they could have more of Makoto than the other. He let out a heavy sigh, shaking his head. They were fighting over him in their sleep. How he managed to keep them in line all the time was a mystery to him. But he was able to do it and he wouldn’t have it any other way.


End file.
